I. Field
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to determining a secondary synchronization codebook for selecting secondary synchronization codes for a radio network site.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, e.g., voice content, data content, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
MIMO systems commonly employ multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas can be decomposed into NS independent channels, which can be referred to as spatial channels, where NS≦{NT,NR}. Each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. Moreover, MIMO systems can provide improved performance (e.g., increased spectral efficiency, higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
Improved performance, throughput and reliability provided by multi-transmission wireless access sites can also introduce additional system complexities. For instance, where multiple base stations are transmitting within a common area, and such transmissions are received by a single device, a mechanism to distinguish between such transmissions can be required. Further, a means to distinguish and/or identify one base station from another can be required. One mechanism for identifying a base station(s) and distinguishing received transmissions is by employing channel synchronization. Synchronization can include, in some instances, a primary synchronization code (PSC) that includes frequency and timing information for a transmission, and a secondary synchronization code (SSC) that provides base station identity. In such instances, a device can distinguish and decode one or more transmissions in a multi-transmitter environment by way of the PSC and/or SSC.